Eld och lågor!
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker och Lyle är instängda i en stuga. Någon tänder eld på den… NOTE - This is the same story as 'On Fire'. But in Swedish...


Eld och lågor! Av: Miss P.  
  
Sammanfattning: Miss Parker och Lyle är instängda i en stuga. Någon tänder eld på den...  
  
Friskrivningsklausul: Jag äger inte någon av Pretender- karaktärerna, och jag tjänar inga pengar på att skriva.  
  
Flammorna växte sig större, och gjorde det omöjligt att komma undan. Dörren och fönstren var fullständigt blockerade. Värmen var nästan outhärdlig. Lyle hostade allt eftersom röken fyllde hans lungor. Han var tvungen att hitta en väg ut, och det fort! Vid det tillfället insåg Lyle att det var en fälla. Någon hade tänt eld på stugan, någon försökte döda honom. Hans första tanke var Jarod. Någon annan kunde omöjligen veta om det här stället. Vad han inte förstod var hur Jarod kunde riskera Miss Parkers liv. Inte för att han brydde sig, men han visste att Jarod gjorde. Kanske hade han inte vetat att hon var där. Lyle hade inte gjort det heller. Hon hade bara dykt upp, med en irriterad uppsyn. Och sagt någonting om att inte låta Lyle ta berömmet för att fånga Jarod. Lyle log ondskefullt. Han kunde föreställa sig Jarods reaktion när han får reda på att han hade dödat hans älskade Parker. Lyle blev väckt ur sina tankar av ljudet av att taket kollapsade. Han hörde Miss Parker skrika när några av brädorna träffade henne. Lyle stod bara där, och tittade på sin syster som kämpade med att få bort de brinnande plankorna. Plötsligt lossnade en av bjälkarna från taket, Miss Parker stirrade skräckslaget på den. Hon visste att den skulle träffa henne, hon försökte förtvivlat att komma loss. Hon hade nästan lyckats, när bjälken ramlade ner. Miss Parker försökte komma undan, men var inte tillräckligt snabb. Hon skrek av smärta när bjälken landade på hennes ben. Hon gjorde allt hon kunde för att flytta på den. Men det var omöjligt.  
  
"Lyle! Hjälp!!"  
  
Lyle tvekade. Skulle han hjälpa henne eller inte? Han bestämde för att flytta undan bjälken. Resten fick hon klara själv. Han hade sitt eget liv att oroa sig för. Han sprang fram till henne och böjde sig ner för att ta undan träet. Han blev förvånad av dess tyngd, den var verkligen tung!  
  
"Vad fan lät du den här falla på dig för!?" Jag har viktigare saker att göra än att rädda dig. Idiot!" Snäste Lyle medan han kämpade med att flytta den tunga balken. Han lyckades lyfta den tillräckligt mycket så att Miss Parker kunde komma loss. Lyle lät den falla till golvet men en krasch. Han gav Miss Parker en sista blick, sen vände han om och skyndade sig fram till platsen taket hade fallit. Kanske kunde han klättra över? Han visste att det var en tidsfråga innan flammorna skulle få tag i honom. Det var nu eller aldrig! Miss Parker försökte resa sig, men smärtan i benet gjorde det omöjligt. Hon kunde överhuvudtaget inte röra det.  
  
"Lyle" Lämna mig inte här!!" Lyle ignorerade henne.  
  
"Snälla... hjälp mig..."  
  
"Ledsen syrran! Jag har inte tid!"  
  
"Fan, Lyle! Jag tror jag har brutit benet! Jag kan inte resa mig!" Miss Parker var desperat. Hon kände tårar rinna ner längs hennes kinder. Hon skulle dö, hon visste det! Det var omöjligt att ta sig därifrån.  
  
"Lyle, tänker du lämna mig här att dö?" Fortsatte hon.  
  
"Jag bad dig inte att komma hit. Det ät ditt eget fel. Syns i helvetet, syrran!"  
  
Miss Parker såg Lyle försvinna genom eldslågorna. "Snälla, kom tillbaka..." Snyftade hon. Det här var slutet. Det var bara en tidsfråga innan flammorna skulle sluka henne. Och det enda hon kunde göra var att vänta. Hon kände sig så ensam, så övergiven. Hon tänkte tillbaka på sitt liv, på det hon hade gjort. Kanske skulle världen bli bättre utan henne. Hon hade inte gjort något annat än att skada andra. Och om det inte hade varit för henne hade Thomas fortfarande levt. Kanske även hennes mamma. Och sen var det Jarod. Nu skulle han inte ha någon anledning att stanna. Nu, kunde han flytta och börja ett nytt liv. Utan att oroa sig för Centret. Miss Parker undrade om han skulle sakna henne. Kanske skulle han inte märka att hon var borta? Han kanske skulle bli glad, lättad.  
  
"Å Jarod, Jag önskar jag kunde träffa dig, bara en sista gång... det är så mycket jag vill att du ska veta..." Viskade Miss Parker. Tårar strömmade nerför hennes kinder, hennes ögon var fyllda av damm och rök, vilket gjorde att hon knappt kunde se. Den tjocka luften gjorde det svårt att andas.  
  
"Jag älskar dig Jarod..." Sa Miss Parker gråtande. Hon brydde sig inte om att behålla sin is drottning fasad. Det spelade ingen roll längre. Ingen kunde se henne i alla fall. Miss Parker blev väckt ur sina tankar när flammorna fick tag i hennes kläder. Dom brände hennes hud. Miss Parker skrek högt av smärta. Desperat, försökte hon undkomma elden, men det var ingen ide. Flammorna sträckte sig till hennes hår och blus. Miss Parker visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till, smärtan var outhärdlig. Tårar strömmade nerför hennes kinder och hon skrek. Hon skrek tills hon inte orkade skrika längre. Hon kände hur flammorna brände in i hennes hud, långsamt dödade henne.  
  
*  
  
TRE DAGAR SENARE. CENTRET, BLUE COVE - DELAWARE. SYDNEYS KONTOR.  
  
*  
  
Sydney satt vid sitt skrivbord och stirrade rakt ut i tomma intet. Han kunde fortfarande inte tro det. Allting var så orättvist. Hon förtjänade inte att dö. Hon hade förståss inte varit ett helgon, men ingen förtjänade att dö som Miss Parker gjorde. Sydney började nästan gråta när han tänkte på det. Han tyckte så synd om henne. Han kunde inte låta bli att önska att det var Lyle som hade dött istället. Men den skitstöveln överlevde. Han hade lyckats undkomma med bara några brännskador. Sydney hade inte pratat med honom. Han trodde inte han skulle klara av det, inte än. Men han skulle. Han skulle tala om för den där självcentrerade hjärtlösa idioten vad han verkligen tyckte om honom. Sydney hade hört från Mr. Parker att Lyle påstods ha gjort allt han hade kunnat för att hjälpa sin syster. Men var chanslös för att Miss Parker hade brutit ett ben och flammorna hade separerat dom. Men Sydney visste att det var långt ifrån sant. Lyle brydde sig inte ett dugg om henne, utan lämnade henne bara där att dö. Och det faktum att Miss Parker troligen hade brutit benet gjorde det ännu mer tragiskt. Han kunde föreställa sig smärtan och rädslan Parker måste ha känt. För sitt inre såg han bilden av henne, kämpandes för sitt liv, men förgäves. Plötsligt bröts tystnaden av en telefonsignal. Sydney tittade på den ett tag. Sen lyfte han på luren...  
  
"Hallå?"  
  
"Hej Syd, det är Jarod!"  
  
Sydney var inte förvånad. Han hade vetat att Jarod skulle ringa förr eller senare. Hen behövde någon att prata med efter det som hade hänt.  
  
"Sydney, var är Miss Parker? Jag har försökt ringa henne tusentals gånger, och jag har varit i hennes hus. Det finns inga spår av henne..."  
  
Sydney var chockad. Visste inte Jarod? Han suckade olyckligt.  
  
"Jarod, har du inte hört?" Frågade han försiktigt.  
  
"Hört vad? Har något hänt?!"  
  
Sydney hörde rädslan i hans röst. "Jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det här..." Började han.  
  
"Vad har hänt Miss Parker? Är hon skadad?" Jarod skrek nästan av panik. Sydney suckade djupt. Han önskade att Jarod inte skulle behöva få reda på det så här. Men han kunde inte ljuga för honom, han skulle få reda på det i alla fall.  
  
"Miss Parker och Lyle var instängda i en brinnande stuga... Lyle lyckades fly. Men Miss Parker... hon... hon dog. Jag är ledsen Jarod, hon är borta" Förklarade Sydney bedrövat.  
  
Det blev tyst. Sydney undrade om Jarod fortfarande var kvar.  
  
"Jarod?" Frågade han försiktigt.  
  
"Herre gud, Syd... när hände det här?" Jarods röst darrade när han pratade.  
  
"Tre dagar sen."  
  
"Å nej...Å gud, nej!"  
  
"Jag är ledsen..."  
  
"Hur kunde... hur kunde Lyle klara sig men inte Parker?" Frågade Jarod. Sydney kunde höra ilskan och sorgen i hans röst.  
  
"Lyle lämnade henne, gud... jag skulle kunna döda honom för det."  
  
"Men det stämmer inte! Miss Parker borde ha kommit undan! Hon skulle ha!" Grät Jarod.  
  
"Nej, hon kunde inte... hon hade brutit benet, hon kunde inte göra något annat än att vänta på att flammorna... Å gud, Jarod... hon blev innebränd!" Sydney kämpade mot sina egna tårar. Han hörde kopplings-tonen när Jarod la på. Med en suck la han tillbaka telefonen. Han begravde ansiktet i händerna och grät tyst.  
  
*  
  
JARODS HOTELLRUM.  
  
*  
  
Jarod var chockad. Han kunde inte tro det. Miss Parker var död, han hade dödat henne! Han hade dödat den enda kvinna han någonsin hade älskat. Hela hans kropp darrade och han behövde sitta ner innan han svimmade. Han kollapsade på soffan. Hans huvud snurrade, det kändes som hela världen snurrade. Han visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Han ville bara dö. Hur skulle han någonsin kunna lära sig leva med det han hade gjort? Det var omöjligt. Han kunde aldrig förlåta sig själv. Om han bara kunde dra tillbaka tiden, då skulle han aldrig ha tänt eld på den där jäkla stugan. Det hade verkat som den perfekta planen då, han hade blivit av med Lyle och Centret skulle ha förstått att han menade allvar. Att han var trött på den här katt och råtta leken. Men allt hade slagit tillbaka på honom, nu verkade det inget annat än dumt. Varför i helvete hade han gjort något så korkat? Hans ide hade kostat Miss Parker livet. Om han hade vetat att hon varit där. Gud, om han bara hade vetat...  
  
"Jag är så ledsen Parker... Jag visste inte. Jag önskar jag kunde ha räddat dig." Tårar strömmade ner längs hans kinder. Han hade aldrig ångrat något mer i hela sitt liv. Han kände sig så tom, så ensam utan henne. Inte för att dom någonsin hade stått varandra nära. Men det ändrade inte faktumet att han älskade henne. Hur kunde allt ha blivit så fel?  
  
"Å Parker, Jag älskar dig... förlåt..." Grät Jarod.  
  
Hans biltelefon ringde. Han ignorerade den. Han kunde inte prata men någon just nu, Han visste inte om han någonsin ville prata men någon igen. Han kom att tänka på all sena telefonsamtal han brukade ha med Miss Parker. Alla gånger han hade lovat henne att han alltid skulle vara där för henne. Alla gånger han hade lovat henne att han aldrig skulle låta någon göra henne illa igen. Han hade svikit henne. Inte bara det, han hade låst in henne i en brinnande stuga, mördat henne. Han kunde inte föreställa sig smärtan han hade tvingat henne att genomlida. Och rädslan. Bilden av henne, kämpande för sitt liv, skrikande av smärta skulle alltid förfölja honom. För resten av hans liv. Hon hade dött ensam, utan någon som brydde sig, utan någon som höll om henne. Jarod visste inte hur han skulle överleva utan henne. Miss Parker have vart hans enda anledning att leva. Förutom sökandet efter sin familj. Men just nu, var hon allt han kunde tänka på. Ett liv utan Miss Parker var inget liv alls. Han hade varit kär i henne från första gången han hade sett henne. Och han hade aldrig gett upp hoppet om henne. Även när hans liv verkade hopplöst, även när han var på flykt från henne. Hade han alltid haft en strimma av hopp i sitt hjärta, att någon gång kunde dom vara tillsammans. Men nu var allt krossat, alla hans förhoppningar och drömmar var borta. Han hade fått dom att försvinna, han hade dödat dem när han dödat Miss Parker. Jarods hjärta värkte. Det kändes som om någon hade skurit det i miljoner delar. Delar som aldrig skulle läka. Om han inte gjorde slut på det hela. Han visste att det bara fans en sak att göra för att få smärtan att försvinna. Bara en sak att göra för att stoppa skuldkänslorna som rev hans själ itu. Jarod visste att självmord inte var hans sätt att handskas med katastrofer, men den här gången, var det den enda väg ut.  
  
*  
  
Timmar hade passerat, Jarod satt fortfarande i soffan. Han hade inte rört sig ur fläcken. Han insåg att han inte kunde försvinna utan att säga adjö till Sydney. Han tänkte skriva ett brev. Att ringa skulle bli för svårt, för båda två. Långsamt reste sig Jarod upp. Han gick för att hämta något att skriva på och med, sen satte han sig åter igen i soffan. Han började skriva. Hans hand darrade och tårar rann nerför hans kinder. Han hade inte gråtit som nu under hela sitt liv. Hans ögon var suddiga, han kunde knappt se pappret framför sig. Men det spelade ingen roll, ingenting spelade någon roll längre. Jarod tog ett djupt skälvande andetag. Kanske skulle han och Miss Parker träffas igen, i en värld långt bortom denna.  
  
*  
  
TVÅ DAGAR SENARE. CENTRET. BLUE COVE – DELAWARE. SYDNEYS KONTOR.  
  
*  
  
Sydney satt som vanligt vid sitt skrivbord, och stirrande på ett kuvert. Broots öppnade dörren och gick in.  
  
"V... Varför... ville D... Du prata med mig?" Stammade han medan han gick fram till den andra mannen.  
  
"Det här, det är från Jarod. Han vill att vi ska öppna det tillsammans." Sydney öppnade kuvertet och plockade upp ett hopvikt papper.  
  
"Det är ett brev..." Han vecklade ut det och efter ett tag började han läsa högt.  
  
'När du läser det här är jag redan borta, jag vill inte att varken du eller Broots ska sörja. Men jag stod inte ut längre. Jag stod inte ut med smärtan att veta att jag var skyldig för Miss Parkers död. Ja, du hörde rätt... jag dödade henne. Det var jag som tände eld på stugan. Men jag hade ingen aning om att hon var inne i den. När jag fick reda på att hon hade dött visste jag inte vad jag skulle ta mig till. Jag älskade henne av hela mitt hjärta, hon var anledningen till att jag ville leva. Hon var mina drömmar, mina förhoppningar... och allt dog men henne. Lämnade inget annat än tomhet och förtvivlan i mitt hjärta. Jag visste att ett liv utan Parker inte var något liv värt att leva. Jag stod bara inte ut! Jag är ledsen Syd, du måste hata mig nu. Men jag klandrar dig inte, jag hatar mig, så jag antar att det är okay för dig att hata mig också. Jag önskar att jag fick en chans att träffa min familj, Varje sekund sen jag rymde från Centret har jag sökte efter mitt förflutna. Efter dem. Du vet, min dröm har alltid varit att hitta min familj, att ha et normalt liv – ett liv med... det här gör så ont att jag knappt klarar av att skriva ner det – med Miss Parker. Jag har alltid hållit fast vid tanken att vi kunde vara tillsammans någon dag. Och nu har jag förstört allt genom att ta livet av henne. Det är mitt fel hon blev inlåst där, att hon blev innebränd. Jag orsakade henne all den smärtan. Gud, Sydney jag är en hemsk person. Även tanken på att bli återförenad men min familj fick mig inte att må bättre. Jag skulle nog inte vilja träffa dem i alla fall, inte efter vad jag har gjort. Jag är ledsen att det slutade såhär, men det var det enda sättet att bli av med plågorna som skulle ha förintat mig tillslut. Men på ett långsamt och smärtsamt sätt. Jag hoppas att ni har hjärta att förlåta mig. Och glöm inte att jag älskar er. Sydney, jag älskar dig som den far jag aldrig hade, det har jag alltid gjort. Och Broots, du har verkligen varit en god vän. Ta hand om er, och snälla...glöm inte mig...Kram Jarod.'  
  
Sydney vek sakta ihop pappret. Tårar rann nerför hans kinder. Han kastade ett öga på Broots, han grät också. Sydney suckade djupt. Han var inte arg på Jarod, han hatade honom inte. Hur skulle han någonsin kunna? Inte för än nu förstod han hur mycket Miss Parker hade betytt för Jarod. Han måste verkligen ha varit förkrossad. Och självklart, det var inte konstigt. Stackars Jarod. Sydney suckade olyckligt.  
  
"Han behöver åtminstone inte fly från Centret längre..." Sa han med darrande röst.  
  
Broots nickade långsamt. "T...Tror du på ett liv efter döden?"  
  
Sydney var tyst ett ögonblick. "I det här fallet gör jag. Jarod och Miss Parkers kärlek för varandra har överlevt de svåraste stunder. Döden kan inte ta det ifrån dem, kanske kan dom äntligen få vad dom alltid har velat ha... varandra."  
  
*  
  
SLUT. 


End file.
